


La última noche

by sara_f_black



Series: Merlin T5 viñetas [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los guerreros aprenden a disfrutar cada día porque saben que podría ser el último</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última noche

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 5x01. Pre-capítulo.

-Ven aquí. 

Merlin no tenía intenciones de escapar de la cama, aunque siempre era divertido fingir que era así para dejar que Gwaine lo atrapara y se esforzara mucho en demostrarle por qué tenía que quedarse. Rió mientras los besos de Gwaine en su cuello lo hacían olvidar por un momento lo que sucedería al otro día. 

Pero no podía olvidarlo realmente. 

-Hey –Gwaine lo notaba. La manera en que se detuvo y lo obligó a mirarlo de frente lo decían así. Tenía una manera muy especial de mirarlo, tan llena de dulzura que Merlin estaba seguro que ninguno de los caballeros podía imaginarlo con esa expresión. La guardaba solo para él–. ¿Qué pasa? 

La pregunta iba acompañada de una caricia suave y rítmica en su costado. 

Merlin sonrió un poco, a su pesar. 

-No sé cómo lo haces –afirmó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Gwaine lo miró con incomprensión y su mano resbaló un poco más abajo por su costado, haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo–. Esto. Actuar como si mañana no fueras a irte en una misión suicida. 

Gwaine arqueó ambas cejas y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Tranquilo. Sin prisas. Como si no tuviera que estar listo en unas horas para salir de Camelot con una compañía de 60 hombres. 

El suave sonido húmedo de sus labios al separarse devolvió a Merlin a la realidad. 

-Hay que disfrutar el día a día como viene… –declaró Gwaine. Tampoco había olvidado la pregunta–. Nunca se sabe si será el último. 

Merlin se estremeció, y aquella sensación por una vez no tenía nada que ver con el contacto de la piel de Gwaine contra la suya bajo las sábanas rojas. 

-Se supone que tienes que decirme que no es una misión suicida –le recriminó con una sonrisa nerviosa. No le gustaba escucharlo hablar así. 

Gwaine se encogió de hombros y lo estrechó por la cintura. Merlin podía sentir el calor irradiar de su pecho. A partir del día siguiente las noches volverían a ser frías indefinidamente. 

-No lo es –declaró el caballero con tono despreocupado–. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? 

Parecía mentira que fuera capaz de decir eso. 

-Morgana –dijo Merlin casi en un susurro con un marcado tono de reproche. Se hubiera separado de él si no lo hubiera tenido agarrado tan firmemente. 

Gwaine sonrió para sí. Lentamente rozó la nariz con la suya y sonrió al tiempo que apoyaba frente contra frente. 

-Ya he sobrevivido a Morgana antes. 

Merlin tuvo que respirar profundo para concentrarse. 

-Y a qué precio… 

No le gustaba hacerlo recordar esa época. Gwaine no solía hablar de ello y cuando lo hacía, era con ese tono despreocupado tan propio de él y que Merlin conocía tan bien. 

Sintió como el agarre de su cintura aflojaba, pero se encontró pronto con la mano de Gwaine tomándolo por el mentón mientras retrocedía para mirarlo fijamente. 

-Día a día, Merlin. ¿Qué importa lo que pasó hace un par de años? Mira dónde estamos… –esbozó su mejor sonrisa traviesa–. Esto me interesa mucho más… 

Merlin se dejó besar y pronto le correspondió con igual o más intensidad. Día a día. No podía tomárselo con igual tranquilidad que Gwaine, pero la verdad le daba a aquella noche un sabor especial. 

No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez fuera la última.


End file.
